


Where'd All This Sugar Come From?

by Akira_Takeshi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Cute, F/F, Ftlgbtales Happy Holigays, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Kagerza, M/M, Mistletoe, Side Ships Are There But Main Ships Have The Spotlight, So Fluffy and Sweet You're Going to get Cavities, So much kissing, happy holigays, stingue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Takeshi/pseuds/Akira_Takeshi
Summary: Just a sickly sweet and adorable multiship Christmas Story for my giftee. Hope you like it! There are a lot of pairs mentioned in little kiss scenes. ♥





	Where'd All This Sugar Come From?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleMissHeartfillia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissHeartfillia/gifts).



“Are you sure this is the place?” Rogue asked, looking over at Sting to ensure the two had gotten the address correct.

“Yeah, this is the place, do you doubt my ability to follow directions?” Sting asked, turning to look at his partner with his arms crossed. The two were carrying bags filled with gifts.

The two had been invited to a large holiday gathering. There was due to be a few people they knew there at the very least. They were expecting a mix of guilds, some Masters like Sting even attending.

“It doesn't look very...festive,” Rogue said.

Sting would take a look at the outside of the building. “Now that you mention it, you're right,”

“Maybe it's further down the road?” Rogue asked the building didn't seem to have any décor that showed holiday cheer in the least.

“Let's check inside first,” Sting said, opening the doors and walking inside with Rogue right behind him.

“Looks better inside than out, but still I'm not sure this is the right place,” Rogue spoke quietly as they made their way inside.

“It might not be, but it could be,” Sting said, as they made their way into a large entry room that had a huge lavishly decorated tree in the center.

“Oh, maybe you were right after all,” Rogue said, smiling a bit.

“I told ya!” Sting grinned as the two of them spotted Natsu and a few other Fairy Tail members lingering around the refreshment table.

“Shall we place the gifts under the tree?” Rogue asked, looking at Sting who was looking at the huge tree and the massive piles of gifts already surrounding it.

“Yeah, then we can hang out with some of our friends, I think I spotted Gajeel with some of the Fairy Tail members who are here,” Sting said.

“When are Minerva and the others supposed to arrive?” Rogue asked this gathering was essentially a large group of guilds coming together.

“They should already be here,” Sting said, the twin dragons would place the gifts they were carrying under the tree among the massive amount of other gifts that were there already.

“Do you think there is any Christmas themed drinks and food?” Rogue asked.

“Of course there is, with Minerva and the other ladies here there's bound to be tons,” Sting said. “You in the mood for something sweet?” he asked.

“Just a bit,” Rogue admitted with a soft chuckle.

“Then let's get to the refreshment table and get some grub!” Sting exclaimed happily, he'd grab Rogue's hand and the two would make their way to the table.

Rogue would smile as the two of them walked to the table making no attempt to retract his hand from Sting's.

“Hey, it's Sting and Rogue!” Natsu said, grinning when he saw the two approaching. “How are you guys?”

“We're doing great, how about you?” Sting asked while looking at the food spread on the table. There were little sandwiches and other appetizers, he was really interested in some of the sweets, but he wasn't going to overindulge.

“I'm good, you know same old, same old,” Natsu grinned.

“Everything looks so good,” Rogue said, gazing at all the food spread on the table, he was rather hungry.

“Oh, sorry am I in your way?” Natsu asked, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He'd step to the side, closer to where Gray, Gajeel and a couple other people were.

Sting would chuckle and grab a plate. “You're fine, thanks though,” he'd begin putting some of the various finger foods on it for himself.

Rogue would do the same, the two had stopped holding hands to get food.

When the twin dragons were done getting their food they'd make their way to one of the many tables inside the room they were in. The tables and décor were amazing, there were silver and white streamers, bits of holly berries and other Christmas things all around. Little reindeer and Santa figurines were on every table.

The tree was the centerpiece, and it was positively amazing. There were candy canes of all colors on it, as well as multi-colored ornaments. The topper was an angelic looking humanoid figure. The garland was braided with red, green and silver. The flocking on it was even a nice white color. Unless it was real snow and given that Gray and Lyon were both within the group of mages attending that was also a possibility.

“I heard there are special ornaments the various couples attending get to make later,” Lucy was heard saying.

“Oh?” Juvia responded. “Do you wish to make one with me?” she asked, looking at Lucy.

“Of course,” Lucy smiled at the water mage.

“Did you hear that, Sting?” Rogue asked, looking at the blond.

“Yeah, you want to do one?” Sting asked.

Rogue would nod and chuckle a bit. “Of course I do,”

Sting would grin at Rogue. “I thought so, but it's more fun to ask,” he chuckled.

A majority of the people attending were already eating, there was instrumental music playing that really helped to make the mood more cheerful. Everyone really seemed to be having a good time.

No one was paying attention as little sprigs of mistletoe were hung all around the great room they were in, a few of the people attending wanted to see some Christmas love, and what better way than to see cute couples kissing?

Kagura and Erza were a bit late, but the two arrived before the gathering really got going. There were still others that were due to arrive such as Laxus and the Thunder Legion and a few people from the other guilds.

“Let's grab something to eat and drink before the festivities really get started,” Erza said as she walked with Kagura to the table covered in food.

“That sounds good,” Kagura said, he and Erza would be holding hands as they walked toward the table, no one said anything as the two women had been together for some time.

Erza would smile at Kagura. “Oh, well it looks like we're standing below some mistletoe,” she said, looking up and spotting the little sprig above their heads.

Kagura would look up and shake her head. “Well it is tradition,” she said before grabbing Erza and kissing her, the two women would be the first of many mistletoe victims through the night. Their kiss was long and soft, nothing too bad and no groping happened.

Erza would hum as the two of them parted. “That was nice,” she smiled at Kagura and the two of them would grab plates with some food and a bit of the punch that was out. Which hadn't been spiked?

“Is that mistletoe I spy?” Yukino asked, looking above Minerva's head.

“It would seem so,” Minerva said, it wasn't as if they were trying to keep their relationship a secret, not that they could with two dragon slayers in the guild anyway. Minerva would hug Yukino and press their lips together in a soft kiss, it was short and sweet.

The people who planted all the mistletoe would be high fiving and giggling among themselves.

Sting would get up to get seconds when he spotted mistletoe above Rogue's head. “Well, looks like we gotta kiss,” he grinned.

“Nothing wrong with that,” Rogue said, grabbing Sting and kissing him hard. Their kiss was less chaste and sweet and more passionate and deep.

“Mmmm!” Sting hummed, he enjoyed when Rogue initiated things like that.

Rogue would chuckle as the two pulled apart after a minute. “That was nice,”

“I agree, it was really nice,” Sting said, licking his lips. The two would grab some more food.

“It looks like there's tons of mistletoe hanging all over the place,” Rogue said, looking around.

“I see some over by Natsu, look,” Sting chuckled. “I wonder who he's going to wind up kissing,”

“Do you think he'll actually kiss someone?” Rogue asked, looking at Sting.

“Of course he will, he won't go against tradition,” Sting said. He sounded sure of his answer.

“I wonder who it will be,” Rogue said, watching Natsu curiously.

“We'll find out when it happens,” Sting said, stuffing a piece of chicken into his mouth with a grin.

“Yes, I suppose you're right,” Rogue chuckled going back to eating as well.

A couple more people would get caught under the mistletoe, the next two would be Rufus and Orga after them would be Cana and Mirajane.

When it came to the kiss between Rufus and Orga, Rufus would utilize his large hat to guard their faces from being seen. “I've committed the kiss to memory,” he said as they parted.

Kagura and Erza would take notice of the various strategic placed and not so strategically placed bits of mistletoe. “I think there are some 'angels' planning to get people to either get together or just do a lot of kissing,” Kagura said.

“You're more than likely right, I just wonder who they are,” Erza chuckled a bit and shook her head while looking around the room.

“Who knows?” Kagura asked, shaking her head as she drank some of her punch. “This is really good,” she said, smiling at her girlfriend.

“Thank you for coming with me,” Erza said.

“Thank you for inviting me to come with her,” Kagura said in response, leaning over to kiss her girlfriend again, this time without the help or use of the mistletoe.

Erza would hum and smile as she kissed Kagura. She had never thought about a woman in the same way as she thought of Kagura before, but she didn't mind. She found she really loved the other regardless.

“I think it's almost time to pass out and open the gifts everyone brought,” Sting said, noticing people beginning to gravitate toward the tree.

“It might just be some people putting the gifts they brought beneath the tree,” Rogue said when he looked.

“Hmm, you might be right,” Sting said. “I suppose they're going to call out or announce when the gifts are being handed out,” he chuckled, resting his head on his hand and looking around the room.

Gray would be eating some shaved ice off to the side, trying to remain out of sight of everyone, mostly because he had seen all the kisses and he wanted no part of that. What he wasn't expecting was for Lyon to have the same idea, and for them to wind up beneath a mistletoe sprig together.

“Gross, I am not kissing you,” Gray said, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

“It's tradition,” Lyon said, stating the obvious.

“I know that, but the idea of kissing you just makes me cringe,” Gray sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“It's not like I want to, but we did wind up beneath the mistletoe, we should do something,” Lyon said, gesturing with his arms.

Gray would shrug, he'd lean over and kiss Lyon's cheek. “There, I did it,” he mumbled. He clearly did not want to kiss Lyon at all.

“See, that wasn't so bad, was it?” Lyon asked, chuckling a bit.

“You're like a brother to me, so forehead or cheek is all I'll kiss,” Gray admitted.

Erza and Kagura would be laughing a bit, they'd spotted the two from their table.

“Don't look now, but I think those two saw the little kiss,” Lyon said, pointing at the girls, he'd wave to them and they'd wave back.

“God damn it,” Gray cursed under his breath.

“Come now, it's not that bad,” Lyon said. “You could have wound up under it with someone like Natsu,” he shook his head with a chuckle.

“If that happened, I'd get my ass handed to me by an angry dragon slayer, and I do not want to be in the hospital, thank you!” Gray said, waving his arms around in a dramatic fashion.

“What do you mean?” Lyon asked. “I can't really see Natsu getting mad about having to kiss you,” he shook his head.

“It's not Natsu I'm worried about, it's his boyfriend,” Gray said, running a hand through his hair.

“I wasn't aware Natsu had one,” Lyon said, shaking his head slightly.

“He does, and the guy is strong and very protective of the spit fire,” Gray chuckled, looking around to see if he could spot Natsu or not. “There they are over there,” he said, pointing at Natsu and Gajeel who were talking to one another.

“Oh, I see what you mean now,” Lyon chuckled a bit. “They seem to make a decent pair,” he nodded a bit.

“They are, but if they get mad they beat the hell out of one another,” Gray said. “That is not something anyone wants to get caught between,” he shook his head.

“It can't be that bad,” Lyon said, looking at his brother figure.

“Those two could level a whole city if they got pissed off enough,” Gray said. “If they ever do I hope there are no people caught in the crossfire,”

“I don't think they would hurt anyone outside of their brawl,” Lyon said. “Right?” he asked rather of curious now.

“If anyone got injured aside from them it wouldn't be intentional,” Gray said with a nod.

Kagura and Erza would go back to looking around the room. “Do you think everyone who is going to kiss from the mistletoe has done so?” Kagura asked.

“Probably not, Natsu hasn't kissed anyone yet. Nor has Gajeel,” Erza said, watching the two dragon slayers as they leaned against a wall talking.

“I wonder who they're going to wind up kissing,” Kagura said, watching the two for a bit longer. It was mostly out of curiosity.

“Hey, Gajeel, don't look now but there's a sprig of mistletoe hanging above us,” Natsu said, he was looking around mostly up to see if he could spot who planted it there.

“Gihi,” Gajeel laughed a bit. “Ya know we gotta kiss now, right?” he asked the shorter slayer.

“Yeah, but do you really wanna in front of all the people here?” Natsu asked he seemed slightly worried for some reason.

“Fuck em, if they got a problem with it they can fuckin' take it up with me,” Gajeel said before he'd pick Natsu up and press him against the wall before kissing him.

Natsu would wrap his arms around Gajeel almost as soon as their lips touched. One of his hands would grip the taller slayers hair as the two of them kissed.

“I think that makes everyone now,” Erza said as she looked away, the larger of the two slayers was very much protective and possessive of his shorter boyfriend, even though they could both handle themselves quite well.

“I think it's time to pass out the gifts,” Kagura said.

One of the many guild Masters who were in attendance were dressed up as Santa and handing gifts to everyone. They would have to clear their throat near Gajeel and Natsu to get the two to stop kissing long enough to give them their gifts.

Natsu would instantly hide his face in Gajeel's chest, causing the other to chuckle and pat his head before putting him back down so the two of them could get their gifts to open.

Once the gifts were all passed out everyone would begin opening them.

Sting and Rogue would get matching shirts from Natsu, shirts that weren't crop tops much to Rogue's pleasure and Sting's displeasure.

Erza and Kagura would get some new things to help care for their weapons and/or armor, plus some stuff for their new apartment.

It seemed that everyone had gotten some nice things from all their friends. Gifts were getting unwrapped and hugs were going around. Gray had even gotten Natsu and Gajeel something that the two slayers appreciated.

There were lots of gifts given out, everyone seemed to like a majority of them, save for Sting. He was upset about his shirt not being a crop top.

Rogue would kiss Sting's cheek and smile, glad the two of them had shirts that matched that could actually be worn in public.

“Hey! My crop tops are just fine in public,” Sting said.

“So you say, I happen to prefer not showing my body off,” Rogue said, chuckling.

“Happy Holidays everyone!”

* * *

**End.**

 


End file.
